


Hilda! Hilda! Hilda!

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Rubber, Slime, Smelly feet, Twinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Byleth tries to reprimand Hilda for her actions, but she's got just the thing to make him see things her way. Literally!
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 7





	Hilda! Hilda! Hilda!

**Author's Note:**

> Late-posted Birthday Gift for Goop-Sinpai on DA.

Being a teacher is a difficult job. Being a teacher at a military school filled to the brim with brats that are still wet behind the ears, that still don't know the importance of survival in a time of war, that's a different matter altogether.  
  
Byleth knew that very well, as he continued to write through a mountain of paperwork. Part of it was relegated to reporting on the progress of his students and how they were doing with the assignments that he had given them. Part of it was grading the written pieces that he had given them, to test the skills that had nothing to do with combat. After all, most of them were part of the noble class, so they had to learn something useful besides just the ability to swing well. And part of it...  
  
Part of it was all the clutter that had built up from a certain girl's antics. A certain girl from the Golden Deer house, who had been charming her way out of various assignments that he had specifically given her. Time and time again, he saw her skipping class or avoiding the hardest labor, preferring to goad somebody in her class to do it for her. It was getting a little annoying at this point, and thus he had to devise a punishment that would accurately reflect the amount of work she had skipped out on.   
  
As he continued writing his way through his workload, the blue-haired man heard a knock on the door. "You may enter." The teacher stated in response as he put down his quilt pen, adjusting his armor ever slightly as he stood up from his desk, wanting to appear presentable to the person who had chosen to visit him at this hour. After all, he was just as much a guest of the monastery as the rest of them. The faculty could come knocking by at any point, and he would have to answer to their needs to the best of his ability.  
  
Unfortunately, the newly appointed teacher was not so lucky. In fact, he just had the worst luck considering the shade of pink that just entered his room. "Hey there, Teach! Sorry to barge in this late, buuuuut I had a few things to talk about..." That sweet voice that had ruined his day so many times before echoed through his room as he silently glared in her direction.  
  
Hilda. The pink-haired girl who had wormed her way out of every little arduous task he had set before her. She was the laziest person he ever had the pleasure of working with, and she went out of her way to prove it every day. Just this morning, she had skipped out of cooking because she would be cooking for the entirety of the mess hall. Instead, she made one of her classmates do it for her, all with the promise of a kiss and a little pat on the back.  
  
"Hilda. I thought we already talked about your performance earlier in the week. You're not supposed to be pawning off your workload to your friends." Byleth crossed his arms, remaining firm as he stared straight into her eyes. He wouldn't fall to her charms. His father had trained him well in that regard, to resist temptation whenever possible. After all, it would be a death sentence on a battlefield.  
  
The Golden Deer student laughed a little as she took a seat on the teacher's bed. "Oh come on, Teach! If they're happy to help me, then they should be allowed to! It's just how friends work, don't you know? Or did you not have many friends growing up?" The pink-haired menace giggled as she laid down on the mattress, sighing sweetly. "You know, it's kind of rude to stare like you normally do, Teach. That's actually what I wanted to come to talk to you about, the way you've been treating me lately..."  
  
"I've been treating you with the respect you've earned, Hilda. If you put in the effort to do your assignments and prove your mettle in combat, then you will receive the respect you deserve. For now, you've done nothing but slack off, so I will treat you like a slacker if it means you'll react accordingly." The blue-haired teacher explained as he turned towards his pile of work. "Look at this, if you would. All of this is meant for you. You could've avoided this if you just listened and did what you were told, but instead, I have to resort to something this mundanely awful. I hope this pile of work will make you realize where you've gone wron-"  
  
As Byleth continued to prattle on and on about the work that he was going to put down in front of the pink-haired noblewoman, he caught a glimpse of her usual lackadaisy way of listening. That is to say, she wasn't listening at all. Instead, she was pulling on her boots, trying to yank them off. Almost as if she was trying to make herself at home in his room. "...Hilda. Please listen. All I'm doing is for your own good. Think about what will happen if you're caught off guard in the future, without any of your friends nearby. Who will you charm then? Who will be able to save you from a grisly fate at the hands of a person you can't sway?"  
  
Instead of listening to her teacher, Hilda just continued to pull at her boots until they finally popped off with a satisfying noise, causing her to let out a nice sigh of relief. "Sorry, Teach. My boots were nagging at me all day, and I wanted to try and deal with it. Can you do me a favor and check out my feet? I've been kind of sore all day from walking, and I thought it'd be a good idea to have somebody like you take a look at them! You're here to make sure we're doing alright, so it only makes sense, riiiight?" The giggle that left the pink-haired menace's mouth was anything but nice and supportive. It sounded like it, but the recipient wasn't so easy to trick.  
  
The teacher shook his head in disbelief. "Hilda. Please. I beg you. Listen to what I'm sayin-" The blue-haired older man muttered incredulously as his eyes fell down on the student's feet. Some part of his heart was telling him that he was committing a grave mistake, that he should be focusing on his lecture... But a primal part of him disagreed, simply from how wonderful they looked.   
  
Moments later, Byleth found himself down on his knees, still clad in his armor as he inched his face close to the pretty girl's feet, letting his nose get closer to those tender soles. The ones that had apparently gotten sore, though just a glance made it obvious how much of that was a lie. Namely, all of it. They were both in the most perfect condition from a visual standpoint to the point where he couldn't understand if she had even walked at any point during the day. What did stand out, however...  
  
The smell. The ungodly smell that poured off every single inch of those feet. He could feel his pores spreading open to let more of it in, as his nostrils involuntarily took a deep sniff of that odor. Normally, he'd feel sick from something so pungent. Something so intense that he couldn't possibly imagine that somebody could smell this awful. And yet... Why didn't he? Why did he actually like this smell? More importantly, why was it making thinking hard? Maybe he shouldn't worry about it, and just get closer and get a better feel for the smell.  
  
Hilda started laughing as she watched her teacher slowly rub his stoic face up against the sole of her foot, her hand covering up her mouth to stop her from laughing a little too much. "Gee, Teach! I didn't know you were into feet! Guess I finally know what makes you tick, huh?" Her laughs quietly transitioned into girly giggling as she slowly rubbed her feet into his face, pushing and squishing at the imperfections as she tried to let the smell soak in. "You could've just told me you liked this stuff too, and I would've gladly traded all of my homework for letting you enjoy the smell!"  
  
Byleth didn't listen very carefully to what she said, far too busy with his current pursuit of pleasure. His entire body started vibrating and shaking as he felt his arousal peeking. The searing smell of her feet was penetrating every inch of his being, and in turn, it was making him just as warm. In fact, that heat was exactly the stuff that made it hard for him to think. The warmer his body and his mind got, the harder it was to think of anything except for Hilda and her wonderful feet...  
  
As he continued to rub his face up against her feet, something started feeling just a little off. It was already weird for an older male like him to be in a situation like this, but the sensation was more than alien. As the teacher tried to pull his face away from both feet, he found that he simply couldn't. He tried to tug and tug, but his face wouldn't budge from that wonderful sole. He was stuck against her, and he had no chance to escape.  
  
After all, he wasn't going to stay a dull teacher for much longer. The giggle that left his mouth made that too clear. "Ah! I love this part! I love when people get a little too frisky with my feet, it means I'll get a nice new Hilda to boss around!" The pink-haired menace smirked a little as she continued to rub her two feet against the older man, with one of them slowly caressing the rest of his body instead of just his face.   
  
Byleth was helpless against her assault. After all, the smell had practically incapacitated him with pleasure. The longer he felt the stroke of her feet caressing his body, the less time it took for him to lose himself, as a layer of goopy foot-gunk started to rub off onto him. No wonder her feet stunk if they were hiding this kind of sticky substance. He should've given her soles a more thorough look before he started letting it all sink in.  
  
As the gunk continued to swallow up his body, his wandering eyes noticed something strange about the substance. Namely, it seemed to completely mimic the colors that Hilda had. It made sense, consider what she had said, but he couldn't believe it. He was being forcibly covered in a layer of slime that made him look like his student. And the worst part of it was that he was enjoying it, evident by the throbbing bulge that had been covered up by the gunk.  
  
Hilda's smug mug started covering up the blue-haired teacher's face, leaving little except for an eye uncovered. It was the pristine and pretty face of the girl that had charmed the entire school, and he was her latest victim. And he was far too happy about it if the massive fake grin on his face was any indication. He couldn't even move his mouth, and it wouldn't matter since the smile on his gooey face was almost painted on. It really emphasized his current predicament, as the remaining space on his face was swallowed by the gunk.  
  
While the rest of Byleth's body was being swallowed by the goopy stuff, his mind was exposed to the effects of being converted into a Hilda. Namely, the way that his mind was filled with literally nothing but her. Her face. Her smile. Her hands. Her feet. Her feet. Her wonderfully stinky feet, the ones that were still rubbing him all over. It was a reward that he had earned. A reward for good Hildas that did what Hilda told them to. Hilda's favorite. Hilda's. Hilda. Hilda. Hilda.  
  
"Hilda! Hilda! Hilda!" The converted Hilda chimed repeatedly, practically brainwashed into an adoring fan. Her mouth didn't move, and neither did she. She was only going to move if Hilda told her to, or if she had a use for her. Otherwise, she'd just sit or stand at attention, with her cute goopy bulge sticking out from her crotch. Even though she had been converted, there was that little sign of her former identity... Not that she'd care to touch or brush her hands against it to try and see how she'd react. She was just happy to be Hilda, and to be useful to her.  
  
The true Hilda laughed as she pulled her feet back, carefully slipping her boots back on. "Well, you turned out even better than I expected! Can I get another Hilda for your favorite girl?" She chimed, leaning back with her hands on her head.  
  
"Hilda! Hilda! Hilda! Hilda!" Byleth-Hilda cried out enthusiastically and obediently as the spot around her bulge got a little wet. How adorable.  
  
Her pink-haired owner smirked as she climbed off the bed, tugging her goopy doppelganger up by her twin-tails. "Alright, that's enough of that. Say, why don't I show you off to everyone? I'm sure they'll love to see that their Teach's been turned into their favorite girl! Hah, just imagine the look on their faces!" She audibly schemed as she strolled out of the teacher's room with her in tow, giggling uncontrollably...  
  
Hilda was just happy that she could be of use to Hilda. Teachers were so lame, and being a Hilda was so much more fun. She looked forward to all the kind of fun she'd have, listening to every order for her Hilda.  
  
Hilda! Hilda! Hilda! Hilda! Hilda!


End file.
